


Gold is Just a Color aka Taking Care of Yuri

by Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses



Series: The Brotherhood of Metallurgy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Little Yuri, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses/pseuds/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses
Summary: Yuri is a confident young man who has prided himself in being about to handle everything on his own. So, of course, he doesn't feel that he should tell Victor or Yuuri the issue that had  been bestowed upon him when a growth spurt hit after the Grand Prix Final. Even when things are spinning out of control and his secret is in danger of being found out.Victor knew something was going on with his young charge, he just wasn't fully aware how badly Yuri needed help. Nor would he image the length his fiance, Yuuri and he would go in order to show Yuri how much they cared. If only to make the young Russian realize that it was okay to need others sometimes.





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullBladderLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullBladderLemons/gifts).



> Hey Everyone,
> 
> This is totally random, I did not plan this out or anything, just took a few notes after watching the anime several times. Unlike my last story which I had in my head for years and had an outline, this is uncharted territory for me. So please let me know what you think.
> 
> The chapter is not beta. So, please do not hesitate to tell me if there are any grammar mistakes or missed tags. I appreciate any and all help to make this chapter better.
> 
> One last thing, this is a gift to FullBladderLemon as I really enjoyed reading her amazing stories. Especially as her works gave me the creativity that I needed to start writing again. I thank her so much for posting her wonderful stories and hope this is well received.
> 
> I apology for all the revisions. I just keep rereading and finding something that needs to be fixed. Sorry

Part I

Chapter 1 – The Secret

Yuri Plisetsky ended his short program with a spin combo before going into a final pose with his left arm curved above his head and his right on his hip. He grumbled to himself in Russian at the errors which has occurred during the 2 minutes, 50 second routine. All while he was skating towards the music player to repeat the short version of Richard Wagner’s “Ride of the Valkyries.” that had been cut for him.

The only reason he spoke his native tongue instead of the English he was supposed to be using was because it made the comments feel like Yakov was there with him, instead of being alone at the ice rink. As his coach had to have hip surgery due to a nasty fall which required months of rehabilitation with no time to help him achieve his dream of another gold medal. This caused Yuri for once to do what Yakov had asked of him, to move to Japan to stay in the spare room of the house just purchase by his former idol Victor and the piggy.

Thus, one of the many reasons the young Russian had left in the wee hours of morning to practice and before anyone was awake to see him leave. Since he couldn’t stand the sight of the two love birds while at the rink together, they needed to take things more seriously in his opinion. It just annoyed Yuri that their time was wasted while he need as much as possible to rework jumps.

For he had unfortunately grown several inches in the few weeks since the Grand Prix Final had happened. Resulting in him having to figure out the height requirement he needed to get himself off the ground. Plus, there were the landings that Yuri was trying to master with longer limps which annoyed him ever so much as he had never fallen as often before.

“That was wonderful!!!” said Yuko whom he realized had been standing next to the music player as he reached it.

This caused Yuri to scowl at the woman even if he was grateful for the support in some small way. It was just bad timing as it meant he was going to lose time and wouldn’t be able to rerun his program like he had hoped. No, Yuri need to get off the ice as he wiggled once making a complete stop on the ice and realized it had to be as quickly as possible. So, he made sure to thank her quietly before locating his skate guards.

For the young Russian hadn’t figured there would be an audience and he knew grabbing himself on the ice wasn’t going to look good. Especially if her daughters with the phones always at the ready, were with Yuko at the moment. For he had been negating his needs in order to review his program as much as he could and just imagining a video of him on-line doing a potty dance, had Yuri put on his skate guards faster than usual and run toward the men’s room.

As Yuri had another problem to go with his new height, a bladder that hadn’t followed the rest of his body. Thus, resulting in him not being able to handle liquids the same as before. He had been trying to reduce his water intake but Victor and Yuuri had noticed his lack of drinking during practices, while workouts, and at ballet classes. 

So, they often forced more water breaks on him than he felt necessary, causing him to take time that Yuri felt he was wasting in the bathroom. Therefore, the young Russian decided to hold for as long as possible to try and train his small bladder to do what he wanted. Which wasn’t going as well as he hoped, judging by the dampness in his undergarment.

As he entered the rest area and closed the door, Yuri had to slam his legs together as a wave of depression hit him. He could only pray that he got things under control while he grabbed himself after a small squirt of pee came out. For the young Russian didn’t not want a repeat of yesterday, when he had not made it to a urinal or toilet but had completely wet his pants once inside the room.

The embarrassment of thinking about the event, had Yuri swiftly move toward a urinal once he had some control and could walk. He felt his face heat up as he retrieved his member from his dance pants which was slowly leaking pee. As he knew there would be a noticeable spot on his pants and could only hope a set of clothes were in his bag.

Something, he had always had for safety as it was never known when one might rip a pair of pants doing a spread eagle or such. However, due to his inability to work the washing machine at the Katsuki-Nikiforov house and the full-blown accident from the day before. Yuri wasn’t quite sure if there was any extra underwear or black leggings to change into.

Not that it really mattered to him at the moment, as his small stream of pee started to become thicker and hit the back of the urinal forcefully. Thus, causing a loud moan to escape his lips at the relief Yuri was feeling as his bladder emptied. For all the tension and anxiety of making it in time was being expelled from him, allowing for his body to relax and him to have a sort of high from it all.

The only thing he could hope for while watching his flow become just droplets was that this mortifying secret didn’t get found out by anyone. Perhaps he could ask Yuko what the words on the washing machine were or maybe take her shopping with him. After all his training clothes were quite short on him and Victor nor Yuuri would be the wiser about the real reason why the young Russian might go out to get new ones.


	2. The Detective is on the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is worried about Yuri and decide he need to figure out the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful new year!!! 
> 
> It's rare for me to update another chapter so quickly but I felt inspired. So please enjoy it and let me know if there are any mistakes or missing tags. Thank for your support and the kudos really helped!!!

Victor Nikiforov had assumed the move to Japan for the foreseeable future as well as the grown spurt that had happened so quickly, were the reasons that Yuri was in an extremely foul mood. He, himself knew all about the frustrations of relearning how to skate and dance, with arms, legs, and torso much longer than before. However, it seemed there was something else bothering the youngster and he had been trying to figure it out since practice had ended earlier today.

He wondered briefly if it was the wearing of his hand-me-downs training clothes that had the boy upset. Especially since his fiancé Yuuri and he hadn’t had a chance to take Yuri to the store to get new ones and the boy had all but run out of the rink this afternoon to go shopping. It might have made some sense to him if it wasn’t for the fact that Yuri had worn and still kept his skating outfit from the Agape routine.

No, there must be another problem that he had yet to considered that was plaguing his young charge, that was what he decided anyways. Which made him realizes that a talk would have to be in order as things needed to be resolved. Now if only Victor could find a way to get the young one to sit down with him as the boy usually want to be left alone around this time of night.

“Yuri” Victor yelled out as he knocked on the door to the bedroom that Yuuri and he had set-up after Yakov had asked for them to take in the youngster.

“He still out.” Said the voice of Yuuri, behind him as he felt arms around his middle into a hug. “There are several pictures from his Instagram of leopard printed dance pants and such.”

“Why didn’t he wait until we had time to go out.” Asked Victor slightly hurt that Yuri had excluded them.

“Seriously, Vicchan.” Said his lover with a chuckle. “Do you really think us; the old man and moron are cool enough to shop with."

“I can be fun and I’m not that old.” Complained Victor as he turned around to kiss Yuuri. 

“Get away from my room, creeps.” Shouted Yuri whom he could see was standing with several bags at the front door.

“Ah, Yuri.” Said Victor to the youngster thinking of offering to take a few bags. “Come watch a movie with us. We can put those in your room first if you like.”

“I don’t need your help.” Screamed Yuri as the boy pushed past him to enter the bedroom.

“What about the movie?” Asked Victor to the door, still hoping to find a way to talk to the youngster. “We would really like you to hang out with us.”

“Fine, if only for you to stop bugging me.” Said Yuri coming out quickly which gave him a brief opportunity to look inside the bedroom. “But if you two start being all lovey-dovey with each other, I’m leaving.”

Victor nodded at the young Russian before leading the way out of the hallway. He started wondering if perhaps the answer to the mystery might just be in Yuri’s bedroom. Especially since the boy seem guarded about Yuuri or him entering as well as even seeing the inside. Now if only he could come up with a reason for having to go in there.

 

Victor felt like the movie watching was going great, as Yuri seemed to be glued to the action on the screen. This made a smile appear on his face at seeing that the young man was finally relaxing and perhaps he, himself had been over thinking. At that moment, Victor remembering when they spent time together back in Russian as well as how much Yuri had liked when he ran his hand through the youngest hair.

“Hey, that hurt.” Cried Yuri as the annoyed teenager slapped his hand away.

“I’m sorry. If you get your hairbrush, I could get that tangle out.” Said Victor not realizing until now how messing the boy’s hair happened to be. “Though, I think a shower might be needed first. Then we will get that hair shinning beautifully again.”

“NO!” Screamed Yuri quickly standing up and glaring at him. “Don’t tell me what to do, I am not a child.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Said Victor wondering if there was something else behind those words. “Just tell me what is wrong? I can help you”

“I’m fine.” Yelled the young Russian while the blond took a few steps away from Yuuri and him. “And I don’t need anyone’s help. I can take care of myself”

“Okay, Yuri.” Said Victor as he stood up, hoping to give the clearly upset youngster a hug.

“Leave me alone.” Shouted Yuri at him before storming out of the living room.

The slam of a door vibrated in the quiet house and Victor couldn’t help but feel like he had failed the young man somehow. He decided a phone call to Yakov would be his next step in action, as any advice would be appreciated in what to do with Yuri. For he had seen the error in his ways as the youngster’s coach. That he had been living on a fantasy cloud, were being a coach, lover, and competitor didn’t take away from his duty of making sure the young Russian was not cracking under the pressure of being a gold medalist.


	3. The Mystery Has Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just wanted to do something nice. Who knew he would find out what was going on because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for the kudos!!!
> 
> This is not beta, so please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or missing tags. Thanks!

Yuuri Katsuki had decided with his fiancé this morning, that he would be taking the day off from going to the rink and he might choose to head over to the ballet studio later. For he could tell that Victor had been crushed at what had transpired last night which meant his lover needed to spend one-on-one time with Yuri, instead of worrying about him. As it was clear to both of them now, whatever was going on with the young man happened to be a self-destructive spiral and nothing good ever came from that. 

Plus, the house could use a much-needed cleaning as they had been full on training mode. Especially, the laundry as he knew for a fact that Victor and he had generate a good amount of dirty clothes from working out at the gym, the dance classes, and their practice garments. This made him wonder if Yuri had a pile as well. Maybe just maybe, if he showed the youngster some kindness by doing the chore of washing clothes, then the boy would see that it was okay for others to help out some times. 

Upon entering the room which they called Yuri’s, Yuuri noticed right away there was an oddity and it took him by surprise. For how normal was it for a teenager to have a clean room with a made bed. Even he, himself with the smallest room in the bath house, had been sloppy with clothes and school work over the floor at that age. 

Nevertheless, this was the total opposite of what he had expected. For he recalled the conversation he had with Victor last night that the answer to what was wrong with Yuri might just be in this room. However, Yuuri couldn’t even find the bags that the young man had brought in the house yesterday, meaning the clothes had to be already put away.

There was no pile of clothes in a corner, causing Yuuri to debate with himself if he should open the closed door of the closet. As he knew that Yuri had not been doing laundry since he had just checked to see if there was any soap before coming in and there had been an unopened container. One that he vaguely remembered purchasing with Victor weeks ago when they were out shopping to get things for Yuri’s room.

So, with a feeling of dread, Yuuri slid the door of the closet to find what he had been searching for while being assaulted was a horrible smell. He put up a hand to his nose to deal with the smell of the dirty and sweaty clothing, or at least that what he thought until Yuuri realized there was an acidly aroma as well. This caused him to stop in his tracks as his brain caught on with what he had uncovered.

Not wanting to believe what he was thinking to be true, Yuuri grab a pair of dance pants in hope of being wrong. However, he could already see the soiled mark near where the groin area was located. Then as if he need more evidence before coming to a conclusion, Yuuri riled into the pile and was horrified to find stained bedsheets.

This boggled his mind, as they were the ones Victor had made the bed with when they had finish set-up the room. Plus, he could see from where he stood that the comforter that matched was laying perfectly as if to show nothing was amiss. Thus, causing him to drop what he was holding to investigate the cover which even as he flipped it over, showed no discoloration or hint of what had transpired.

Even the mattress looked spotless as the protective cover had been removed and he knew it was most likely hidden in the pile. Causing him to think several thoughts at once, about when had this happened and for how long had it been going on. Perhaps before the young Russian had moved in with them as Yuri’s growth spurt had already occurred. 

Then his mind started wondering where had the youngster been sleeping, especially if the incident had occurred the first night. Thus, giving inspiration to an idea which struck him while he looked around the room to find any clues which was that Yuri wasn’t. Which explained to him, the reason for why the young man would rather be at the rink at three in the morning to practice instead of in bed.

 

With the mystery of what was going on with Yuri figured out, Yuuri decided that he need to call Victor to determine how they were going to handle the issue. For his heart broke at seeing how much trouble the boy had gone through to hid it, especially as he placed new sheets from the hall’s closet on the bed that happened to be right outside of Yuri’s room and easy to access. Just the fact that the youngest couldn’t be open with them about the problem, had him too worried to think clearly.

Of course, he knew Victor would be understanding and have a plan on what to do. So, he did as was asked of him by his fiancé, all while stressing about how Yuri would take the news that the secret was out. As Yuuri had learn from his own experiences, that the ones deemed embarrassing were very difficult to deal with when others found out.

Not that Yuuri could related to this particular problem as he like always, had been a late bloomer. Thus, resulting in him reaching his current height only a few years back but he knew how difficult it was to keep things from family or friends. Especially with the feeling of how everything was going wrong and nothing seemed to be right.

 

Yuuri had finished putting away the grocery and other items from the store when he heard the front door slam open. Hearing harsh words spoken in Russian told him that Victor must have let the cat out of the bag so to speak, to Yuri on the walk home from the rink. Thus, Yuuri stood glued to the floor in the kitchen and was at the ready for the screaming youngster who he figured would becoming after him for uncovering the truth. 

“You, Moron.” Yelled the blond coming up to him which was still a shock as the youngest was now taller than him by an inch. “You should have stayed out of there.”

“Do not talk to Yuuri like that.” Said Victor coming into room and heading toward them. “He was just trying to help you.”

“I didn’t need it.” Said Yuri glaring at him with crossed arms.

“It doesn’t matter. You should be acknowledging him for doing your laundry.” Said Victor whom from where he was standing looked to be rubbing the youngster’s back.

In his opinion, it must have calmed the boy down as a soft "thank you" came out of the young Russian before Victor lead Yuri away from him. Giving them a head start, Yuuri waited a moment as he made sure in his head that he had remembered to put everything out like Victor had asked him to. Before he followed along as he felt it was best to have both of them there for support.


	4. The Solution Has Mixed Reviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's solution to the problem that has been found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy. 
> 
> This has not been beta so don't hesitate to let me know if there are any grammar error or missed Tags.

Victor Nikiforov was grateful to see that the bath had already been set-up by his fiancé, even if Yuri was still hostile against him about it. He knew it was only a matter of time before the blond broke completely as he could tell that the cracks had gotten bigger. As long as Yuri knew Yuuri and he were there to pick up the pieces, then everything would be okay.

“Go away.” Screamed the young Russian once he closed the bathroom door and had not left the room like he said he would. “I don’t need your help.”

“I already explained to you, that as your guardian, it’s my job to take care of you.” Said Victor realizing his calming method only went so far. “And I already apology for not being there for you recently. So, stop pushing me away.”

“Leave me alone.” Said the young man whom he could see was tearing up from his words. “I’m doing just fine on my own.”

“Just tell me what is wrong and I’ll walk out of here.” Said Victor as he hoped the boy wouldn’t figure out that he was bluffing.

“Everything is messed up. Okay, are you happy now.” Cried Yuri as the boy started to sob. “My stupid body had to go and grow. Then Yakov saw no more potential and ship me here.”

“That’s not true and you know it.” Victor said shaking his head as he pulled the youngster into a hug. “Did he give up on me when I grew several inches before starting my senior debut season.”

“No. he didn’t” Whimpered the boy who used his shirt as a tissue before looking up at him. “Then it has to be that I was too much of a burden.”

“I think you are wrong again, kotyonok(1).” Said Victor placing a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “If it wasn’t for that fall, you would still be working under Yakov. He never once complained to me when I came to him with wet pajamas and at that time I was already older then you are now.”

“You were a bedwetter?” Questioned the young man giving him a surprised face.

“Yes, just like you, Yuri. I had many issues when a growth spurt hit.” Said Victor rubbing the youngster’s back like he had done before. “Just let me in and I will help you. We can get through this together, I promise.”

Victor got a nod from the boy before he heard the door softly opening. Which he knew was Yuuri who had been given them some space but wanted to be helpful as well. So, he smiled to show everything was going to be alright but suddenly felt Yuri tense in his arms. Therefore, he grabbed Yuuri and had his fiancé join in the hug fest, if only to let the youngest of the group know that they were all in this together. 

 

Victor imagined a relaxed Yuri after a wonderful bath which would have been easy for him and Yuuri to get ready for bed. Especially since, the boy had allowed his fiancé to wash and dry the blond locks of hair that were quite precious to the little one. However, it seemed even with being quite fatigue, there was still some fight left in the young man.

“I will not wear that horrible thing.” Shouted Yuri whom was wearing just a towel as they stood in the master bedroom. “Those are for babies.”

“It is necessary for you to get a good night sleep.” Said Victor while he held a diaper in his hand, one that would fit just fine on the boy’s slim frame. “And these are for adolescence and adults who have trouble at night.”

“Besides, Victor promised to wear one if you did. Remember the conversation earlier in the bathroom.” Said Yuuri as his fiancé was laying a dry, fresh towel on their bed. “I will too if it makes you feel better.”

“That’s just ridiculous.” Said the young Russian who to him looked tired and seemed to be losing steam. “You both don’t need them.”

“How about I let you wear one of my shirts to bed with it.” Said Victor, trying to find any way to get his young charge to bed.

“The soft black one with tigers printed all over it, that you got in China a few years ago.” stated Yuri while the boy gave him a hopeful look. 

“Sure, my little kotyonok(1).” Victor chuckled as he headed toward the closet that Yuuri and he shared.

 

Victor looked over at his fiancé who was sipping a warm cup of tea while his sat going cold. He worried if they had done the right thing by Yuri. For the boy had cried after he had diapered and dressed the youngster in the requested shirt. Even with his reassuring words to Yuri with a forehead kiss and hug, it seemed only to upset the fatigued young man more.

This made him recall when he had been dealing with the same situation. How Yakov hadn’t try to come up with a solution to the problem. He had just been reminded by his coach that it would eventually go away. Which was the reason he had wanted to find a better way for Yuri and why he had searched several forums for an answer. As he had during those hard times, had horrible and many sleepless nights, that had not helped him with the task of figuring out how to handle being a taller self.

Wanting to make sure Yuri was alright and things weren’t worse because of his decision, Victor got up from his chair at the kitchen table. He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t question why he was leaving the room but allow him the chance to resolve his concerns. So, Victor headed toward the master bedroom as Yurri and he had allowed the distraught teenage to sleep in their bed for the night. 

Once there, Victor placed his ear to the door to listen for any noise within, but found nothing. Then upon opening the door, Victor finally stopped beating himself up for the choice that he had made earlier today. Since he would find the young Russian fast asleep while snuggling with Makkachin in the middle of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)“kotyonok” is kitten in Russian


	5. The Sun Shines Brighter After the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri after a good night sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Hope you are all doing well. Thank you for the comments and kudos, they really help fuel me to continue. 
> 
> Just a reminder, this is not beta. So, please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or missing tags. 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yuri Plisetsky was awakened by a lick to his cheek which ruined his vision of being the gold medalist at the World Championship. He whined while rolling over to try to return to his wonderful dream and inadvertently, grabbed a pillow. This causing him to sit up in a panic as he hadn’t been sleeping in his bed lately but the floor.

Rushing to get out, Yuri only realized where he was after taking a look at the undamaged sheets. That got him to remember what had transpired the night before. How the diaper he was wearing had done its job and he could feel his face heat up at the thought of it all.

While looking around the master bedroom, Yuri noticed how Yuuri and Victor hadn’t been in the bed with him nor could he hear them about the house. This made him worry that perhaps they had left him here, most likely they had decided that he was too much work. Just like he had been worried about since he walked off the plane, that even Victor and kind heart Yuuri would want nothing to do with him when his secret got out.

This caused tears to block his vision as Yuri stumbled out of the room to find his phone. The young Russian thought that maybe he could text Otabek and see what was going on with his friend. Perhaps he could go train in Kazakhstan, for surely the other man who had been nice to the shorter version of him would be okay with this one.

“Yurio?” He heard from the living room which forced him to pause in his haste to locate his mobile device.

“Da.” Said Yuri while he took a peek into the room to find Victor on the couch, covered by a fleece blanket and appeared to have just woken up.

“Yuuri is asleep in your room, please don’t disturb him.” Said the older Russian who sat up and patted the couch as if to invite him to take a seat. “Makkachin and you were taking up the whole bed. So, we slumbered in different locations.”

“Sorry, that you had to sleep on the sofa, Vitya” Said Yuri apolitically as he realized they were going out of their way for him and it made him feel grateful yet uncomfortable at the same time. 

“Don’t be. You got a good night sleep, Yes?” Asked Victor who he watched get up off the couch since he was still awkwardly standing at the edge of the room.

Yuri nodded, for he didn’t really want to admit that Victor had been correct. That he hadn’t felt so rested since the growth spurt had occurred. Which mainly had to do with the fact that he hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night to cold, wet sheet. 

“Good.” Said Victor as the older Russian come up to him and ruffled his hair. “I shall get you dressed for the day then.”

“That’s not necessary.” Said Yuri as he pulled the shirt he was wearing down with his right hand to hid what was underneath. 

“Oh, but I must.” Said Victor who grabbed his other hand and started leading him down the hallway. “I said I would take care of you and I am doing exactly as I told you.”

“You said you were going to help me.” Stated Yuri as they walked toward where he had come from, the master bedroom. “How is dressing me, doing that?”

“You will see in time.” Said the older Russian opening the door to let him enter first. “Now, I just need to find where Yuuri put the bag of special underwear and then I can change you.”

“What?” Yuri said baffled as he stopped walking so his eyes could follow Victor’s movement.

“You seem to be having issue staying dry during the day as well.” Said Victor who he could see had located a bag from the corner of the room. “So, these are in case any hiccups occur during practice and such.”

Yuri’s eyes grew big as he took in the bright colored package in Victor’s hand. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that those pull-up diapers were required by him. No, the young Russian wanted to scream at the taller man that he didn’t want them and run away. if only to hid his shame of even considering them as an option.

Perhaps, it was due to the desire of not having to deal with stripping out of damp clothes any longer. Combined with the sleepless night and endless torture that he was putting himself through. So, just like last night, Yuri decided to push his pride and dignity to the side to accept the fact that he needed them.

“Don’t cry, my little Kotyonko.” He heard being said by Victor before he felt arms pull him into a hug. “Yurri made sure they are cheetah print and have kitty faces on the front, isn’t that kind of cool.”’

Yuri grabbed the older Russian tightly as he was overwhelmed with emotions. For maybe just maybe, the world was no longer going to crumble underneath him. Since he realized how far Victor and Yuri were willing to go to aid him with this difficult time in his life. 

 

Yuri had been munching on a berry parfait that Victor had made for him when he noticed Yuuri entering the kitchen. He knew it would be the right to do by thanking Yuuri properly for going out and buying the items he needed. Especially as he felt those particular things were embarrassing to be seen with, let alone purchasing in a store full of other people.

“Arigato” Said Yuri as he got up from his chair to hug Yuuri. “For my…um…things.”

“No problem, I’m use to buying all sort of things for the customers at the bath house.” Said Yuuri while returning his hug. “I see Victor already started on the chart with you.”

“Come again?” Asked Yuri who wasn’t sure if he heard the shorter man correctly as he walked back to his breakfast.

“The good behavior board with the stars and prizes that Victor and I worked on last night.” Stated Yuuri whom to him, seemed to be looking around the room for something.

Yuri just gave Yuuri a puzzled look as he had no clue what the brunette was babbling about. He had only done as Victor wanted by eating breakfast while the older Russian when to shower before heading to the rink. As in a way to show that the couple’s efforts to support him hadn’t gone to wasted.

“He must have forgot about it.” Said Yuuri with a soft laughed which he knew was because of Victor’s bad memory. “So, I’ll just go over it, if that’s okay with you.”

Yuri shrugged before he watched the other man leave the room to come back in with a colorful board. Seeing the item in person, Yuri could figure out what Yuuri had been telling him about. He noticed that the top of the chart had a column for each day of the week and rows with several different daily tasks. Even the things he enjoyed like having someone brush his hair was on the list of things to do.

Then, Yuri noticed there were assignments that he was going to have trouble with. Like the one that stated to take a break for a snack without being repeatedly told. As he rather being skating then taking a five-minute string cheese and chat session.

In addition, he felt his cheeks heat up at the going to the bathroom on time. For he knew that one would be more difficult than the rest. However, if Victor and Yuuri has it on there, then they had to have some assurance in him, even if he didn’t have any in himself.

“So, eating breakfast without complaining about needing to be at the rink already.” he heard Yuuri say which brought him out of his thinking. “Earning you a star for today.”

“Wait, you said something about prizes.” Said Yuri after he watched Yuuri place a star in the box for today in the section of morning mealtime. 

“Oh, yes. I have pictures of them on my phone.” Said the brunette as he observed the older man grabbing the item from a pocket in the warm-up jacket that Yuuri was wearing. 

“That looks like Potya.” Yuri exclaimed while he looked over at the photos on the phone and saw a picture of a super cute cat plushie. 

“Victor thought you might be missing her.” Said Yuuri who gave him a concerned look at the reminder.

Yuri just nodded as it had been rough not having his cat around. At the very least, he would have had someone to confide to when things started to go from bad to worse here. However, Potya needed to stay in Russia with Yakov and Lilia due to the fact that his cat need to be seen by a veterinarian and cleared for travel. Something he had unfortunately not had the time to due before being sent to Japan.

 

“You should show him the leggings.” He heard a voice say over his shoulder and realized it had to be Victor.

“How did you know I didn’t buy those?” Yuri said, pointing to the photo on Yuuri’s phone of the leopard printed dance pants that he had wanted.

“I texted Yuko and she told me all about the shopping trip.” Said Yuuri as the shorter man smiled at him kindly. “She was puzzled on why you only got black ones. So, I told her that Victor has a strict dress code.”

He blushing as the other two now knew the reason for why he had decided to purchasing the dark colored pants. However, Yuri was determined to handle that particular problem, thanks to the help and support of Victor and Yuuri. So, he just need to try his hardest to follow their lead. If only so he could win those leggings and prove to them, that he was indeed appreciative for all they were doing for him.


	6. The New Kind of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yuuri's day is after all that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They totally make my day and help push me to keep writing.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any grammar error in any way or Tags for this is un-beta.

Yuuri Katsuki fumbled to stay upright and not hit the wall as he landed his quad Lutz with both skates on the ice. Since he had been able to land three quad jumps, the toe loop, flip, and salchow well enough for the past couple of weeks, he figured adding a fourth variation would be great for his scoring. Plus, he wanted to show the world that he was capable of anything with Victor by his side.

Of course, just the thought of his fiancé, somehow caused the taller man to appear next to him. He figured there would be corrections to what he was doing wrong and he wasn’t disappointed when they came. However, his eyes wandered from starring at Victor to the movement of Yuri who was still skating around the rink.

He noticed the dramatic difference in the boy’s skating already. It seemed to him that a good night’s rest had improved Yuri’s mobility as the youngster glided gracefully from one section of the new free skate which Victor had created for the young man, to the next. The only thing that he thought took away from the beautiful performance was that Yuri would squirm every so often.

“Is he supposed to be a bit wiggly?” Asked Yuuri to Victor as he continued watching the young man. 

“He needs to pee.” Said Victor bluntly to him, while turning around to take a look. “After your call yesterday, I watched him very closely. That’s one of his signs.”

“So, we should take a break then.” Said Yuuri concerned for the young man still skating.

“Yuri is too stubborn to do as told” Said Victor who shook the lovely grey head of hair at him. “He is very much like I was at his age.”

“And that worries you too?” Said Yuuri as he saw the fear in his lover’s eyes.

“Yes, the drive and passion for gold can make one, heartless and self-centered.” Said Victor reaching out to take his hand. “I don’t want Yuri to become like that, the way I was before life with you”

“Well that why he has the both of us for, we will make sure he doesn’t.” Said Yuuri while he smiled at his fiancé as well as decided to activate his back-up plan to get the youngster off the ice. “Hey Yuri! I got some trail mix in my bag. You want some?”

Seeing the boy’s eyes light up at his statement, Yuuri knew he had won this particular battle. Especially since, he noticed the young Russian was actually moving toward Victor and him as they were close to the exit of the ring. And all it took from him, was doing a search on-line yesterday to find out what Yuri’s favorite snack food happened to be. 

 

Yuuri decided to sit on the couch after the long hours of practice and dance classes, to binge watch his favorite anime. Since, his lover had left earlier in the day for an international figure skate coaches meeting in Fukuoka. Thus, he had the television to himself for the evening, unless of course, Yuri wanted to join him. Which he knew wasn’t going to occur any time soon as the boy was most likely fed-up with his micromanagement.

For he had been determined to keep a better watch on Yuri after the hiccup which had occurred at the rink. As Yuuri felt if he had known the signs to look out for beforehand. Perhaps he could have called that break sooner and prevented the accident from happening in the first place.

So, from then on, if he noticed the young Russian even giving the slight tell of being fidgety, Yuuri acted on it. He had asked Victor loudly for a ten-minute breather for water or even a bathroom request. Thus, resulting in Yuri being forced to get off the ice as well and it usually resulted in the youngster heading to the men’s room.

Then there was when they had ballet class which was trickery as Victor had already left for the assembly and he was tasked with dealing with Minako-sensei. Something that was quite difficult as she happened to be a stickler to the rule that no one leaves the room unless it’s an emergency. Thus, resulting in him having to pretend to be confused and in need of help with a combination, if only so Yuri could escape to the bathroom while she was too busy being distracted by him.

“Yuuri?” He heard a voice say which caused him to break free from the moments of the day that he was remembering.

“Yes?” Asked Yuuri as he turned his head to find Yuri standing in the doorway while pausing the show he hadn’t really been paying attention to.

“Do you think you could, but only if you want to.” stammered the young man while blushing and avoiding eye contact. “wash my hair”

“Sure, I can do that” Said Yuuri, honored that Yuri trusted him with something so cherished.

“Okay, thanks.” Said the boy who he noticed was staring at the character paused television screen.

“I should be able to braid your locks like his” Said Yuuri as he referred to the figure with the red coat from the anime.

Receiving a nod from the young Russian, Yuuri took that as a yes while he followed Yuri toward the bathroom. He understood that the youngster felt embarrassed asking for help but knew they were making progress. Especially since, there hadn’t been any name calling or insults thrown his way so far today.

 

Yuuri entered the master bedroom after tidying up the bathroom quickly and knew there was going to be trouble later. For there sat Yuri on the bed, already dressed in the black t-shirt from last night waiting for him with a hair brush. Therefore, he concluded that the boy had put on one of the pull-ups instead of the bulkier nighttime diapers.

Of course, he himself, was uncomfortable with asking the young Russian to check for sure. So, Yuuri decide to just trust the youngster as he didn’t want to ruin the boy’s good mood. Besides, he figured it was still earlier enough in the night that maybe Victor would be back by bedtime to deal with the situation.

 

Unfortunately, by the time Yuri and he had watched a few episodes of the anime from earlier with Russian subtitles, his lover was still not home yet. Forcing his hand so to speak, as he could see Yuri yawning frequently during the last few minutes. Which meant Yuuri had to call time for sleep, while turning off the television and trying to figure how to deal with the problem he has been avoiding.

He decided first to get himself ready for bed if only to stall as he went to brush his teeth after cleaning up the living room. All while praying that Victor would walk through the front door, up until the moment he was finished putting on his pajamas. For Yuuri had no clue how he was going to handle a tired teenager and everything else that would follow.

“Yuuri?” he heard Yuri ask while he was still fretting over what to do next.

“Yes?” Questioned Yuuri as he noticed a red-faced Yuri entering the room.

“Vitya sent me a text and I can’t wear these to bed.” Said Yuri, who has the black shirt hiked up just enough for him to see the bottom of the pull-up that the boy happened to have on.

“What? how does he know you are wearing those” Asked Yuuri wondering if Victor knew all along what would occur tonight.

“He asked me which ones I was wearing when I texted him a good night.” Said the youngster showing him the phone conversation. “I told him the ones that matched this shirt.”

“I’m sorry, I should have diapered you earlier.” Said Yuuri apologetic about the whole mess that was created from him being unconfident in the situation. 

“Whatever” Said the young Russian who flopped on the king size bed and grabbed a pillow which hid the boy’s face from him as the braid he had done earlier kept the youngster hair from being used as a shield. 

 

Yuuri took a diaper from the packaging and stared at it, trying to figure which was the front. Once he had realized that, he approached the bed where Yuri was already laying down on the towel from last night. He felt a bit awkward as the boy had Victor's shirt hiked up past the young man’s belly button. It wasn’t like he hadn’t see it all before, several of the other figure skaters were quite open when it came to changing in the dressing room at events.

Therefore, he sucked up his nerves and ripped the sides of the pull-up that Yuri was wearing. He noticed that the absorbent underwear was damp when he removed it but he wasn’t going say anything to the modifier teen. Especially since, he remembered Yuri asking him to pause one of the episode they had watched for a bathroom break earlier.

So, Yuuri followed what he had seen Victor demonstrated last night with how to diaper the young man in front of him. Luckily for him, Yuri seemed to know what need to be done as well, as the boy lifted up to allow him to slide the diaper underneath the youngster’s bottom. It was only as the taps on the diapers were placed tightly onto the front, that Yuuri released the breath that he had unknowingly been holding. 

Figuring that Yuri needed to be comfort after that ordeal, Yuuri quickly put everything away. So, he could help the young Russian who looked close to tears, under the covers before turning off the lights. Then, Yuuri climbed into bed while allowing the boy to cuddle up to him while hoping Yuri knew how much Victor and he loved as well as cared for the blond.


	7. The Calm Before…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor return from his meeting while Yuuri feels honored and then it time to hit the gym with Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all having a wonderful weekend!!! I am extremely grateful for all your kind words and kudos. 
> 
> Just a reminder, this is not beta. So, please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or missing tags.

Victor Nikiforov realized as he was walking up the pathway to the house that he had arrived later than planned. For there was only one light shining in the darkness which had been left on for him, the hall entrance. Thus, let him know that the other occupants in his home with Yuuri, were fast asleep.

He had tried hard to be back from the meeting for bedtime, if only to keep Yuri from giving Yuuri a hard time. However, the other coaches were quite chatty, more so since he was the famous five-time world’s gold medalist. Not wanting to be rude, he had politely talked as well as listened, all while watching the clock tick away.

Once inside, Victor walked softly to insure not to stir the sleeping inhabitants in order to find Makkachin. As he knew the dog would need a stroll, if only to keep the four-footed creature from bugging him as three in the morning. So, he started checking room by room for his fuzzy baby while noticing something along the way.

For, the couch in the living room didn’t not hold a snoring Yuuri and Yuri’s bed was empty. Therefore, he realized they were in the master, well he hoped anyways. Since Victor wouldn’t put it past Yuri, to get extremely upset over the whole bedtime diaper issue to run off and be at the rink instead.

Thankful there was no need to worry about where Yuri was as Victor opened the door to the bedroom to find the boy with Yuuri, both dozing away. There, he found Makkachin whom happened to be laying at the foot of the bed. Luckily for Victor, the dog seemed to sense his present and woke up to greet him without disrupting the others.

 

Once returning from their walk, Victor stop in the kitchen to grab something to eat as his abdomen grumbled. Since it had been a non-meal gathering and he hadn’t wanted to stay out later than necessary by getting dinner with the rest of the coaches. For he had really had hoped to be the one getting Yuri ready for bed tonight and now he didn’t want to go to sleep with an empty stomach.

While placing a glass on the counter to get something to drink, Victor noticed a plate covered in tin foil. This caused him to smile sadly as he removing the protective layer to pop the dish into the microwave to heat the food placed upon it. For Yuuri, his lover, had kindly prepared dinner with the knowledge that they wouldn’t be share the meal together.

He felt a bit upset at his thought while he pressed buttons and hear the machine hum to life. Since this happened to be the second night in a row in which they had dined apart. As he was with Yuri around dinner time yesterday, if a small snack break before leaving the rink could be considered a hardy supper.

Of course, that had been before the conversation last evening with Yuri on their trek to the house about the found bed sheets. When he had kind of hoped to have a late meal with Yuuri after the ordeal but had been unable to eat anything after. For his mind still wavered heavily on whether his decision was the right one or not.

Victor debated with himself after getting himself in pajamas if his back could handle another night on the sofa or perhaps he should take the empty bed down the hall. Then there was part of him that wanted to try to cuddle up with the two in the master chamber. Especially since he didn’t particularly like sleeping alone and already knew Makkachin had rejoined the others.

So, Victor quietly entered the room on tip-toes and was happy to see the young Russian was still snuggling with Yuuri. If only to ease his mind that his movements around the house hadn’t caused anyone to wake up. Plus, this meant there was plenty of space for him to take over while he pulled back the covers to climb in.

Once he was comfortable as one could be with a third person in the bed, Victor rested his head on his pillow. It seemed like only a second had gone by when he felt an arm cling to him and he knew Yuri had subconscious moved to nuzzle with him. That was when Victor figured out what the strange noise which he only started hearing once inside the room, turned out to be.

For he could see as they were quite close as well as almost face to face that the boy was thumb-sucking. This led him to wonder if this had been brought on by the stress that Yuri had been dealing with. Of course, it didn’t really matter to him, just made Victor wonder if that was damaging to the boy’s thumb and perhaps he need to find a solution for it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Yuuri Katsuki woke up suddenly when he was kicked in the back of his ankle, a sore spot as there was already a bruise there. Confused and squinting to see what had been the cause, Yuuri sat up to grab his glasses from the nightstand next to him. He reached for his phone as well to check the time to see if maybe, just maybe it was still too early to get up.

He groaned as the screen lit up on to show that his alarm was due to go off in five minutes. So, Yuuri decided to shut it off and check the news as he felt there was no use to going back to sleep. With the screen loading with the local app for the daily weather, Yuuri used the brightness to look toward his left.

Hoping that the light would show whom had been the culprit that had roused him, Yuri noticed Victor and Yuri snuggled together. It was a sweet sight to him which made he take a couple of photos. As he wanted something to remember the cute moment, of Yuri clutching Victor’s shirt with one hand while Victor had an arm around Yuri in a protective way.

A happiness filled him as Yuuri took in the peaceful scene of the two people whom had changed his life. For it still seemed like a dream that they were here with him. For he would have never imaged before that there were others in the world that would see something majestic inside him when he had only seen flaws. 

 

Yuuri noticed the difference in Yuri as they were walking away from the house to head toward the rink. Just the fact that the boy was excitingly chatting with Victor instead of being a sour withdrawn puss, put a smile on his face. For he could see the way the youngster moved as if all the weight that Yuri had been carrying around, trying to deal with everything alone, had been removed.

Of course, he should have realized sooner that the good mood would only go so far. As Victor would denied the young Russian from being able to do jumps during practice today as they were halfway to their destination. Thus, causing him to have to listen to quick speaking Russian which started growing louder as they moved along.

Yuuri, himself felt a bit on the fence and wondered if he should intervene into the conversation, even if he didn’t really know what they were saying. As the Nationals were coming up soon and he understood where both of them were coming from. Especially since yesterday had been a no jump day as well which he felt might be reason for reaching a compromise. Like maybe for each landed double, a triple could be tried or even a quad. 

“I have a better idea. We’re have a cross training day instead.” He heard his fiancé state before he could contest the ruling.

“That sounds like a great proposal.” Said Yuuri who figured his core muscles could use some strengthen. 

“It should to you, lyubov moya (1).” Said Victor smirking while giving him a wink. “Those four bags of popcorn from last night need to be worked off.”

Feeling a blush creep upon his cheek, Yuuri realized that the older Russian had found their snack from yesterday’s evening. He knew it shouldn’t be a surprise as the packages were most likely on the top of the pile of rubbish in the trash can for all to see. It was just a bit embarrassing to have eaten so much in the couple of hours of show watching and not even knowing how many bags it had been.

However, it had been hard not to when the anime had been so interesting. He could recall both Yuri and him, glue to the edge of their seats while staring at the contain on the screen and quietly munching along. So, it just happened that after each an episode or so, they would find the popcorn bag empty and then it was a trip to the pantry in the kitchen for more.

“You are jerk, we ate the popcorn together.” Said Yuri shouting before the boy ran off in the other direction of the rink, toward the fitness center. 

Yuuri stood there in a bit of shock as it took his brain a while to comprehend what had just occurred. That the youngster had just defended him against Victor, a true oddity in itself. Then he looked over at his fiancé who seem to him almost like the cat who had gotten the canary. 

“How many bags was it really?” Asked Yuuri, figuring that they had been played by the older Russian.

“Only two but still not a proper treat while training.” Said Victor as they started walking again. 

“But getting him fired up was part of your plan.” Said Yurri who began jogging slowly.

He’s not risking an injury on the ice, now is he. “Stated his fiancé as the older Russian was running beside him. “First one to the gym, wins.”

Yuuri could only shake his head at the antics of Victor’s, even if it did make him laugh. Apparently, the restful night that they were all getting, as Victor and he no longer had to stay up late worrying about Yuri, had improved everyone’s mood. He just hoped that everything stayed like this as he kind of liked the way things were going.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri Plisetsky took a sip from his water bottle after finishing a rep of lying leg curls. He felt invigorate from the work out, like he had more energy to keep going. Unlike last time at the fitness center where he was too tired to even bother and just gone through the motions.

He feeling so active like he could do anything, even something he would have considered mundane. Which made him realize that his issues with his jumps had to do with not getting enough sleep, the heaviness in his bones. Something that he hadn’t realized had such an effect on him until that moment.

Putting down his water bottle, Yuri debated with himself if he could get another rep in before taking a trip to the lavatory. Since Yuri was trying to be more aware of his needs and strangely found that he liked the praise from doing what Victor and Yuuri asked. Therefore, he went against his old self who would have pushed to get things done first, by leaving the area to relieve his somewhat full bladder.

Upon entering the room, Yuri promptly headed to a bathroom stall as there were other people in the center and he wasn’t about to bare his bottom to who know who. Especially since he did have to yank down his dancing pants and undergarment low enough to free himself. Plus, the pull-up was going to be inspect by whomever of the two adults would be coming in to check on him.

So, he shoved everything down to his knees after entering the stall and moved closer to the toilet. He widened his stance while taking aim, all while trying to relax his muscles. It was a surprise relief to him as Yuri watched a steady gold stream leave his body especially since he hadn’t realized how badly his bladder had needed to be empty until then.

Yuri smirked to himself for he had made it on his own and knew there would be a star on the chart that mean he was getting closer to a prize. Plus, He felt a sort of pride in himself instead of the horrible thoughts that had been inside his head a few days ago. But that had been before Yuri knew that he wasn’t alone, that Victor or Yuuri were there for him and most likely standing outside the stall which he couldn’t wait to show off as they were going to be proud of him for his achievement.

He certainly couldn’t wait for the heartfelt cuddles that he would receive from them. For that was something that he was still getting use to as not many people in his life gave out as much affection as Victor and Yuuri. In addition, he felt those warm embraces were from people who didn’t judge him, just loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “lyubov moya” is my love in Russian.


	8. The Major Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri just isn't feeling the love today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well. Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! I love them all!!!
> 
> Please remember this story has not been read by a beta. So let me know if you find any grammar errors or missing tags. I do try my best but any and all help is appreciated. I promise that I don't bite.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.S. Please make sure to thank Shanxhippy. Her opinion helped me greatly with keeping this story going in the right direction.

A few days later

Yuri Plisetsky landed a quad salchow perfectly, just like before the growth spurt and he was elated with the outcome. It was such a pleasant surprise that he did it again to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. After another flawless landing, he smiled as he decided to speed up to perform the jump for a third time.

Of course, that was when he heard Victor telling him it was lunch time. This caused him to be a bit annoyed as the older Russian hadn’t even congratulated him on finally being able to perform his free program with the necessary quad. No, to him it seemed like all the compassion he had been receiving from the adults were slow diminishing. 

So, with a huff, Yuri glided towards the exit to get off the ice. He slammed the ice guards on his skates before heading toward the locker area. There he noticed Victor following him as he headed into the men’s room which caught him a bit off guard as he figured the others didn’t care to check on him any longer.

What really got him hot under the collar happened to be when Victor started lecturing him while he was peeing. About how he need to be more aware of his body and take break sooner. There was no longer the concern or help to remind him of such things from the couple that he lived with. Like one could change a habit that they formed weeks ago in a couple of days.

Especially since it had always been hard for him to force on his inner self when he was on the ice or in dance class. Yuri tended to lost himself in the movement, the story telling of his character, and the flow of the music. So, he never really noticed anything like hunger or a need to pee until after finishing a routine. 

“I need the kit bag” Shouted Yuri to Victor as he saw the older Russian walking toward the door and he noticed that the sports bag that they had been carrying around with the extra pull-ups wasn’t in Victor’s hand.

“No, I think you should stay in that one” Said Victor giving him a nonchalant look.

“The cats’ faces are slightly faded” Said Yuri getting frustrated at the lack of support.

“Maybe they will remind you about going to the bathroom sooner.” Said Victor who he watched turn away from him and out the room.

Yuri grumbled as he heard the door close as he finished. He knew that he could just rip the damp underwear off or grab the bag himself but decide to just live with it as he didn’t feel like he had the time. Plus, this wouldn’t be the first occasion where he had deal with getting though the day in a damp pair of undergarment.

 

After that conversation, it seemed to Yuri that Victor wasn’t paying any attention to him. He knew a few hours had gone by since they had lunch and there came no call for a water break or any other kind as well. So, he decided to finish his routine to grab a drink from his container in the locker room. 

 

He was standing in front of the rink watching Victor and Yuuri practice their programs which sadden him. As he could see them having a good time and appeared they hadn’t noticed that he was off the ice. To him, it seemed like life had gone back to the way things were before with him being invisible or left alone, even if he had wanted it like that. 

Therefore, when Yuri realized how full his bladder happened to be at the moment, he decided to just let it go into the pull-up. Since he figured Victor and Yuuri were going to ignore him anyways, might as well not make himself suffer by trying to make it to the toilet. So, he took a swig of his water while willing his muscle to release.

It was definitely an interesting experience as he felt the liquid leaving his body. The relief of not having to hold on any longer as he heard the hissing and could only imagine what was going on down below. For he could feel his underwear expanding to try to absorb his stream as well as getting quite warm in the process.

It was only after he came down from the pee high that Yuri realized Victor was standing in front of him with a worried look. That was when things came crashing down around him as he hadn’t thought of the aftermath. He wondered how did one explain that they had purposely peed into a pull-up to their guardian. 

The tears started falling as he was led toward the locker room. For he suddenly realized his actions had been done in frustration and not well planned at all. Thus, causing him to start fretting over a fact in his mind that maybe just maybe Victor and Yuuri saw him as nothing more than a disgusting waste of their time.

 

Yuri couldn’t stop crying if he tried, he just needed one hug or forehead kiss from Victor to let him know that he hadn’t ruined everything. However, the older Russian seemed like miles away from him even with his hand being held tightly by the man. It just felt like he was being led to his doom while he followed behind Victor as they were walking toward the house and away from the rink.

 

Once inside the house, Yuri allowed Victor to remove the trench coat that had been placed on him by the older Russian. Since the pull-up has started leaking and it was the only thing long enough to cover up what he had done. Never had he been so thankful for what he though was a stupid old man’s coat until then.

He was so upset that he didn’t complain when his sneakers which Yuuri had placed on his feet before they left the rink, were taken off. Nor when he was being directed gently towards the bathroom by Victor. The only thing he could think of saying was sorry but he was too choked up to get the word to leave his lips.

 

His sobs didn’t slow down after he had been bathed and diapered by Victor. If anything, they were increased when he had been being dressed in one of their t-shirts which he kept debating with himself if it was Yuuri’s or Victor’s and a pair of sweatpants. As there still had been no kind phrases out of the older Russian’s mouth that he had heard or any comfort by the means of a hug.

He figured that Victor was planning on calling Yakov to have him sent back to Russia as the man was not in the master bedroom with him. It certainly made sense in his mind for all the trouble he was putting everyone through. Especially since their equipment was still at the rink and he felt horrible that Yuuri had been left to deal with it all.

“Oh, My little kotyonok. It’s okay.” He heard Victor say as the man entered the room with something in hand. “Please, no more crying. It hurts my heart.”

“I’m sorry, Vitya” Said Yuri as he did regret what he had done in anger even if he was a bit confused by it.

“I know you are.” Said Victor who came over to hug him. “And I forgive you.”

“So, you aren’t mad at me then?” cried Yuri into Victor’s shirt as he wrapped his arm around the man.

“No, a bit disappointed in us all.” Said Victor as he felt a kiss being placed on his forehead. “However, we will nap now and talk later”

Yuri nodded as he yawned before taking his place, of being in the middle of the bed. Then he made sure to turn away from Victor as he found out that he had started sucking his thumb again, an old habit that had been broken years ago. However, to him it seemed that the pressure of handling things had caused it to return.

“Oh, Yuri. I forgot, let’s give your poor thumb a break.” He heard Victor state into his left ear. “I brought you something on the internet that will be better.”

Yuri felt his face heat up at the fact that another one of his secrets had been found out. When he rolled over and looked at what was in the older Russian’s hand, Yuri would find Victor holding a tiger printed pacifier. Which he so badly desired to scream that he didn’t wanted the blasted thing but after everything that had happened today, he just accepted it. 

For he could see the smile on Victor’s face as he put the pacifier into his mouth. Which, he wanted nothing more than to make the man happy or at least show how much he appreciated what Victor had done for him earlier. Since who else would have dealt with the mess that he had made with such care. Plus, he was too tired to really think about the pacifier as anything more than a sleep aid.


	9. The New Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Major Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! They make me smile. :)
> 
> Please remember that this is not beta. So let me know if you find anything wrong. 
> 
> So Enjoy
> 
> P.S. This is a reminder to thank Shanxhippy as she is awesome with her great opinions.

Victor Nikiforov woke up groggy and a bit confused as the arms around him were not those of Yuuri but thinner. That made him remember that Yuri and he had been snuggling together before they fell asleep. Which made him open his eyes to take in the face of a still dozing young Russian whom hair he careful brushed to the side.

This was when he felt disappointed with himself as he took in the tear tracks that were still visible on the youngster’s face. For Victor had believed his actions from earlier were going to somehow help Yuri but apparently it had only made things worse. If only he hadn’t let his anger get the better of him, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened. 

He realized how foolish it had been to assume things. For Victor thought since the young man was doing well as there had been no hiccups with completely dry underwear in the past couple of days, that it was okay to ease up. So, he had decided to give Yuri some space, something that the boy always wanted before. Nevertheless, it seemed that to him that he was mistaken in his line of thinking.

 

The reason he had been so upset when he found Yuri with a slightly wet pull-up this morning at the rink, was that he thought the boy had learned. For he had figured that the youngster would have realized from having taken many breaks in the past few days to leave the ice sooner. Thus, resulting in him being aggravated with the fact that Yuri didn’t seem to be trying to get better about the whole waiting until the last minute to pee.

However, Victor came to the conclusion that he had been the one who needed to remember that things took time. So, he knew now that he shouldn’t had acted against his nature by being rude to Yurio when the boy needed a change. He understood now, that had been the boy’s way of getting his attention and help. Which he had disregarded as well as made matter worse by ignoring the youngster later.

He wondered what would have happened differently had he gotten the kit bag from the locker. Thus, he determined things might have been better since cleaning up the young man with encouraging words was what Yuri had needed. Perhaps then the young Russian wouldn’t have felt the urge to do something so dramatic.

 

Victor was putting away the supplies after changing the youngster, when he heard Yuri grumbling. The boy has only woken up a few seconds ago and he had hoped the fogginess would keep the young man from figuring out what he had done. For Victor really wanted to eat the wonderful dinner that Yuuri had made, which he could smell before going into a discussion with Yuri. However, that didn’t seem to be the case.

“What is the matter Yuri?” Victor said as he turned his head toward the disgruntled young man.

“You put me in a diaper.” Said Yuri who had crossed arms and looked annoyed in his opinion. “I should be wearing a pull-up”

“I think it is better for all of us if you wear those from now on.” Said Victor as he continued placing things on the shelve that held the supplies, like the kitty-cat changing mat that Yuuri had purchased online.

“I said I was sorry for what happened at the rink” Said the boy apologetically to him as if that would alter his decision. 

“This is not a punishment, Yuri.” Said Victor as he approached the youngster cautionary. “We need to work together and the diapers will do that.” Said Victor 

“How is that?” Asked Yuri who appeared puzzled and confused to where he was going with the conversation.

“With the pull-up, you could easily take them off and on. So, Yuuri and I don’t need to be there to take care of you.” Said Victor as he wrapped his arms around the young Russian. “Resulting in the fact that we stop checking as well as keeping an eye on you.”

“And that wouldn’t be the same with the diapers?” Questioned Yuri, returning his hug.

“No, because we will have to change you.” Said Victor while rubbing circles on the youngster’s back.

“So, I can’t use the bathroom anymore just because I let myself pee into a pull-up.” Screamed the young man, backing away from their cuddle.

“I didn’t say that.” Said Victor as he grabbing the boy’s arm to keep Yuri from leaving the room. “You will just have to tell Yuuri or I that you need to go. Plus, we will be more attentive by checking in with you quite often.”

What if I do wet the diaper, what are you going to do then.” Asked the boy quietly while allowing him to bring the youngster closer.

“Tell you that it’s okay before changing you into a new one.” Said Victor as he placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “And remind you that everything is going to be okay.”

Feeling the young man’s arms around him, Victor felt thankful that Yuri seemed to be alright with his idea. For he knew this plan would make Yuuri and him better caretakers to the boy. Since he figured they couldn’t back down from this again and that was what Yuri need the most, people who wouldn’t give up no matter what.


	10. The Kind Heart Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all doing well! Thank you for all the wonderful kudos, comments and such. They are awesome!!!
> 
> It was crazy last night with the wind here so my computer was down in cause the storm knocked out the power. So, I apology for the late post. 
> 
> Please let me know if you find any grammar mistakes or missing tags as this is not beta. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Thank you Shanxhippy for all the help!!

Yuuri Katsuki scanned the ice castle for what had to be the tenth thousand time to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. He had wanted to leave with Victor and Yuri but he knew there had been things which needed to be taken care of here first. So, Yuuri had stay behind in order to deal with the mess left behind by the accident.

Feeling like everything was in order, Yuri decided to pack up his equipment bag. That was when he heard the ding of the front door. Thus, causing Yuuri to panic slightly, as it meant people were entering the rink. For he could only hope they didn’t noticed the sections of the floor which he had mopped. 

Of course, Yuuri would find Yuko, her husband Takeshi and the triples walking around with concern and confused faces. It was the second in which they spotted Yuuri and berated him with a million questions at once, that he came up with a simple explanation. Of how Yuri had gotten sick while they were practicing and Victor had to take the youngster home.

The family in his opinion, seemed to believe the web of lies, he told as they gave him heartfelt condolences for Yuri. He even received a thank you from them for tidying up the place which made him blush. Plus, Yuko asked if he needed any help, which Yuuri gladly accepted as he had been worried on how he was going to carry everything home. Especially since his fiancé had left in such a hurry without taking any of their gear home. 

 

When Yuuri arrived to the house with Takeshi in toe, he slowly opened the door. For he wasn’t sure what kind of scene would greet him on the inside as he hadn’t received any word from Victor. Thus, Yuuri felt at ease when it appeared to be quiet as he allowed his old friend to enter.

Not finding anyone in the living room after taking off his shoes, Yuuri would give his upmost appreciation to Takeshi once the bags had all been put down and even offered tea. However, he was thankful for the decline while watching his friend walk down the path toward the road. For he didn’t want to delay his quest of figuring out where Victor and Yuri were.

 

Yuuri placed Yuri’s rolling duffle bag in the boy’s room while looking around to see if perhaps the youngster was inside. With no signs of any movement, Yuuri retrieved Victor’s and the kit bags to head toward the master with. Once inside, he quickly put his fiancé’s gear down next to the closet, all while wondering why was it so heavy, did Victor have bricks it or something, came to his mind.

Then Yuuri moved toward the shelf nearby, to set the knapsack that they had simple named the “kit”. It had been a combined idea as Victor and he had figured people would most likely assume their extra bag carried emergency supplies like tissues, band-aids, and such. Of course, he had prepared the knapsack with those items so if someone did accidently open it, that was what they would find. However, this bag had a hidden zipper in the back where the extra pull-ups were being kept and the reason he had purchased it in the first place.

He gently laid the knapsack down while thinking of how smart it had been of Victor to use the shelf for Yuri’s supplies. As they had originally considered having their awards from varies competitions placed upon it but he knew they could always add another shelf above this one. Plus, he figured now they had a spot to put everything that was necessary without having to go searching, as it was difficult to diaper a tired Yuri when looking for something like the rash cream or powder. 

 

It was only when Yuuri was about to drop his gear on the bed that he found where Victor and Yuri were. Since they were both fast asleep and cuddled together similar to how he had found them a few days ago. So, Yuuri felt relieved to find that they were here as this gave him some idea of what had happened after they had left the rink.

Knowing that everything was okay, Yuri debated with himself about joining them in bed as it was a tempting invite. However, he would find Makkachin curled close to his pillow and not wanting to wake up the fluffy pup, Yuuri left the room. Since he decided that dinner need to be special and that was where he could put his emotions into.

 

Yuuri couldn’t get the idea out of his head that he had somehow failed Yuri. For Victor and he had such good intentions in the began with how to help the boy. However, it seemed the daily grind of life had gotten the better of them and they went back to the way things were before.

Plus, when it appeared that the young man was doing well, Yuuri had given into Victor’s demands. For his fiancé had asked him to stop being so involved and he had listened. Which included not asking for breaks sooner as it seemed Yuri was actually taking them more often.

However, Yuuri realized he shouldn’t have backed down just because it seemed like things were going great. After all, they had spent the last couple of days in the fitness center or at the dance studio and today had been the first day back on the ice. So of course, Yuuri realized then that things at the rink would have be a struggle which meant he should have been watching Yuri.

Plus, he found the chart board when cleaning the kitchen after dinner, that they had let sit collecting dust. It was a shame that Victor and he had forgotten to keep it up to date. Especially since, once he added the earned stars to it, he realized that Yuri had gotten enough for the first prize, the stuffed cat.

Thinking that maybe it would make Yuri feel better, Yuuri decided to find where he had placed that particular item. Of course, he couldn’t help but feel that it was really more of a peace offering. A way for him to apology to the Young Russian about the fact that he had not been there when he was needed the most.


	11. The Answer is Working?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yuri deals with wearing a diaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! 
> 
> Please remember that this is not beta. So let me know if you find anything wrong.  
> Thank again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is a reminder to thank Shanxhippy as she is awesome with her great opinions.

Yuri Plisetsky was in the middle of working on his step sequences, all while hearing an occasional crinkling sound as he moved. Part of his brain wanted to rip off the diaper he had on underneath his dance pants. However, he knew that Victor had been correct and it was keeping him focus on things, instead of getting lost in the music.

First were his toes that need to be pointed more often than not as well as almost one with the boot, to show more gracefulness. Then there were his arms which had to be elegant and less stiff in his movements. Plus, the grumble of his stomach that occurred while he speed up to jump, letting him know it was time for a snack break.

After successfully landing his quad salchow, Yuri decided to listen to his gut instead of ignoring it, like he often did before. Which he felt might have been a great idea as he would find Yuuri heading in the direction of the gate as well. For Yuri wanted to follow the rules which Victor had reminded him earlier, of letting one of the adults know where he was going, as not to make a repeat of yesterday. 

“Hey Yuuri, do we have any trail mix today?” Asked Yuri, once he had approached the brunette whom was already off the ice.

“I think I packed some.” Said Yuuri who nodded at him while handed over his skate guards. 

“Great.” Said Yuri as he grabbed his towel to wipe the sweat from his face. 

Normally, Yuri didn’t keep anything close to the rink but it was difficult going to the locker room when there was perspiration getting into his eyes. For Yuri was sweating more than normal and he figured wearing one of Victor’s warm-up jackets had to be the culprit. As he had thrown a fit earlier at home, about how others would notice the diaper that he had on. Thus, resulting in the coat being the solution since it went down past his thighs.

“I’m heading to the lavatory, just so you know.” Said Yuuri to him quietly while they headed toward the locker room. “Should I grab the kit bag”

For a second, Yuri wanted to retort back that he was fine but the young Russian knew this was Yuuri way of being polite about the whole thing. Especially since, Victor had been the one helping him out so far today and he could see that the Older Russian was busy talking to Takeshi. Not knowing how long that conversation might take, Yuri decided to take the shorter man’s offer with a nod as he followed along.

 

Yuri felt content as he sat sandwiched in-between Victor and Yuuri on the sofa. This had become his nightly routine, a way of winding down from the hectic day by watched something with them after being bathed. There was just one problem that annoyed him which occurred while they all enjoyed refreshments as well as a healthy snack. That for an unknown reason, he always needed to pee during the middle of the show.

When he worn a pull-up, Yuri usually tried to hold it in, sometimes resulting in some leaking before the episode ended or him need them to hit pause as not to have a complete accident right there. However, with the diaper on, Yuri felt conflicted with what to do. For he had been debating with himself if it was okay to just let it all go into the absorbent underwear or not.

Part of him had relished in the experience when he had completely given up control at the rink with the pull-up and he figured the diaper’s capacity was better. Therefore, there wouldn’t be a mess to be dealt with afterward in his mind. Just a trip for him to be cleaned up which Yuri wanted as well. For he imagined there would be kind words and gently care. 

However, he wasn’t fully sure how Victor or Yuuri would react to a soiled diaper as the idea of them being calm was just in his head as a fantasy of some sort. Even with the promise of them saying they would be alright if it did happen. That did not give him any inkling if they would truly keep their word or not. Since even he had to admit it seemed weird to want to purposely wet himself.

Which was why, there was the other side of him that hoped to continue his dry streak. As he had gone the whole day without even a squirt of urine hitting the diaper. For Yuri had managed to take breaks early enough with a few reminders from Victor and Yuuri. Thus, it seemed his bladder was never more than three-fourth full.

Plus, there had been new rules brought about since he hadn’t had any hiccups today, of him being able to get out of diapers and back into pull-ups. All he needed was three completely blemished free days to return to wearing the cat underwear that he preferred while practicing. Of course, that would only last if he didn’t backtrack and revert to way things had been previously. 

In addition, a few days of dry pull-ups meant that he could go back to wearing regular underwear. Something he really hoped for, as Nationals were right around the corner and absorb undergarments were not exactly something he wanted people to find out about. Since it would be difficult to explain to anyone why they were needed in the first place, let alone why he sort of wanted them now.

As for some strange reason, Yuri felt comfort while wearing a diaper or pull-up which made it hard to envision being out of them. For he had allowed his wall to be chipped away when accepting help from Victor and Yuuri. Thus, he had without knowing, giving the chance for the other skaters to enter his world.

Of course, one could say that they had already been in his life but not like this. No, things were different, for he hadn’t always gotten the warm embrace from being hugged by Victor before. Nor had he really given Yuuri the time of day to be on the receiving end of a welcoming cuddle. Things that Yuri cherished so much that he no longer felt so empty inside.


	12. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri see something in Yuri and of course he freak out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! 
> 
> Please remember that this is not beta. So let me know if you find anything wrong.  
> Thank again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Thank you Shanxhippy for all the help again!!

Yuuri Katsuki saw the look in Yuri’s eyes for a brief moment before the boy turned towards Victor. It seemed to him like the youngster was having a sort of internal struggle. Which led Yuuri to recall something that he had read before on Victor’s phone, the problem that could arise when fighting one’s headspace.

This caused Yuuri to realize that article which they had used to help Yuri, had been translated correctly. For he had assumed the writing from Russian to English had been flawed. However, it all made sense to him in that instance, that the word little didn’t stand for child like he thought.

Even if it seemed almost similar in nature, Yuuri knew the words were unquestionably not the same thing. From his understanding, a little was someone who preferred the simpler time of life. They didn’t want to be treat so much like a kid but as a person who needed to let go of the stress of everything to relax while being taking care of by others.

Suddenly, Yuuri panicked as his mind processed that perhaps Victor and he had done this to Yuri. Since they had been going by what the article had stated and he had been the one to come up with the good behavior board. Plus, Yuuri knew they both had purchased items which he realized now might be pushing Yuri in the direction of being a little.

Knowing that they need to have a discussion about this, Yuuri sent Victor a quick text. For he had seen his fiancé pause the show they had been watching and the words bathroom came in his head, as to where Victor had taken Yuri while he was deep in thought. For he figured it had been quite some time since then which led him to speculate what could be taking them so long

However, Yuuri would get a reply back telling him to come cuddle with Victor and Yuri, letting him sigh in relief. So, he got off the couch and head into the hallway where he would hear a voice from the non-master bedroom. There, he would find Victor sitting on top of the duvet with Yuri under the covers half asleep while hugging the stuffed cat when he opened the door slightly. 

In the framework, Yuuri could hear his lover reading a bed time story, which was another piece of advice from the website that Victor had wanted to try. Instead of smiling at the cute image, it made him even more sure that they had unintentionally pushed Yuri. For he would find the particular article on his phone called “How to be the best caretaker/guardian for a little.”

 

Yuuri had decided not to join in on the snuggle fest with Victor and Yuri. As his uneasiness would most likely have been felt by the two Russians and questions would have been asked. Not wanting to involve Yuri into the talk that he need to have with Victor, Yuuri quickly walked back to the living room in order to come up with a game plan on what to say to his fiancé.

“You should have come and sit on the bed with us” He heard Victor say as he was picking up a stray and empty snack bag from under the couch.

“I thought you might like some time with Yuri.” Said Yuuri shrugging as he looked over his shoulder at his lover.

“Well, Yuri was sad that you didn’t give him a good night hug.” Said Victor coming over toward him with a concern face. “You seemed troubled.”

“It’s about this article” Said Yuuri standing up to show the older Russian his phone.

“Yes, it been a great help to us with Yuri.” Said Victor who gave him a confused look. “Why? What wrong with it?”

“The word we thought stood for child wasn’t wrong” Said Yuuri pointing to the last word in the title sentence. “We forcing Yuri into being a little.”

“No, we’re not.” Said Victor as his fiancé gave him a soft smile. “Yuri would never do something against his will”

“What about letting the monk hit him.” Said Yuuri as he remembered Yuri rushing off at just Victor’s word of the temple. “And being at the waterfall for hours”

“Yuri did those to figure out Agape. If he didn’t want to, he would have refused.” Stated his fiancé in a matter of fact way to him. “Like when Yakov told him to check into the hotel on his own, Yuri somehow managed to get out of doing it.”

“So, we aren’t pushing this on him?” Questioned Yuuri understanding where Victor was going but still a bit uneasy about it. “Even with the diapers and pull-ups that we are making him wear.”

“He knows that those are needed right now.” Said Victor wrapping arms around his waist as if to comfort his worried mind. “And Yuri is doing well because of them.”

“But what the whole little aspect?” Asked Yuuri as he returned the hug yet still fretting over the youngster asleep in the spare bedroom. “How do we handle that?”

“We do what the article tells us.” Said Victor while the older Russian tapped a finger on his phone. “We become the best caretaker ever.”

Yuuri found himself in agreement with his lover on that statement. As he wanted to help Yuri in any way possible. Since he would do whatever it took to keep the most important people in his life, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Caretaker’s Promise


	13. The Caretaker’s Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor helps Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> I apology in advance for any grammar error or tags mistakes since this is not beta.
> 
> So, please keep that in mind and enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov knew he could seem like an air head to most but inside him, there was a calculated mind. After all, how else would he have been able to choreographed routines to win five world championship medals. Then, there was the fact that he had shown Yuuri how to become an amazing skater and helped his fiancé go from sixth to second at the Grand Prix in a year time.

So, Victor hadn’t really considered his thinking to be off when it came to that article which he found on a whim. It had just seemed to him like the perfect solution to the problems which Yuri was dealing with at the moment. Even with his justification to Yuuri about it last night, Victor now felt doubtful about whether he was actually making the right decisions for the three of them.

However, it was hard to feel like things were heading in wrong direction when he watched the young Russian skating around the ring. No longer could he see the dark circles under the boy’s eyes or the tiredness in the youngster’s limps. Plus, Victor was sure he hadn’t seen Yuri actually laugh or smile so much since being here in Japan with Yuuri and him.

 

It was in the evening while watching some show with Russian subtitles that Victor came to the realization of what Yuuri had been trying to explain to him last night. Perhaps he should have stay longer at the dining room table earlier and had a discussion with Yuri about what was going on. Then he wouldn't be watching the boy whom to him looked tormented over something so simple. 

Therefore, Victor decide he would push Yuri because to him it was the correct thing to do. Since he didn’t care if Yuri was naturally a little or if his action had turned the boy this way. All that matter was making sure the Young Russian felt loved and supported.

“Just go, Yuri.” Said Victor as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I got you.”

“What?” Said Yuri who looked over him confused. 

“The diaper will hold it all.” Said Victor trying to figure out what the boy was worried about. “and I will change you after.”

At that second, Victor did recall what had happened the last time and decided that was the reason for hesitation. Especially since he could see the look in the boy’s eyes which were the same as the moment at the rink. To him, it was the hint of littleness which caused Yuri to do things that the young man wouldn’t have considered otherwise.

“That’s just stupid.” He heard the young man say while standing up. “Take me to the bathroom.”

“My little kotyonok, we both know you want to go in the diaper.” Said Victor as he followed the young Russian to the hallway.

“No, I don’t.” Said Yuri who turning around to face him. “And I’m not a freak who does.”

“Didn’t say you were.” Said Victor feeling his heart break at the boy’s self-loathing. “However, if it is what you want as well as need to do. Then it’s fine with me.”

“But it doesn’t make any sense. It’s not normal.” Said the youngster with crossed arms.

“What is normal about us, Yuri?” Stated Victor as he approached the boy. “We skate on ice for several hours a day while traveling around all over the world for competitions. And you take courses online instead of being in a real classroom. So why would this be considered so different.”

“What about the rules?” Said the young man who he noticed was wiggling and he knew the boy wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer which meant he needed to act fast. “If I stay dry, I can wear pull-ups after tomorrow.”

“Those will only apply when we aren’t at home.” Said Victor while making a note to himself to revise the guidelines with Yuuri later. “So, relax Yuri. I will take care of you.”

What do you mean by that?” Asked Yuri who still seemed puzzled to him.

“I will tell you a million times that this is okay. That there is nothing wrong about it.” Said Victor while rubbing circles on Yuri’s back. “And I will clean you up, with loving words and the affection you need. To show you that I am here for you, no matter what happens, just like a big brother should.”

“Big brother?” Said Yuri who looked him in the eyes.

“Yes, but only if you want me to be.” Said Victor as he smiled at the boy if only to show his words were true. 

Victor was a bit taken aback when Yuri suddenly grabbed a hold of him. Since he had assumed the boy would want nothing to do with him for forcing this issue, but instead Victor had two fists clinching to his shirt. Then he knew without having to ask what was happening. As Victor could hear the soft hissing coming from the boy and could only showing his continues support by running his hand through the soft blond tresses of hair.

“Bol’shoy brat(1).” Said the young man softly. 

“Da, my little kotyonok” Said Victor as he hugged the youngster.

“I’m wet” cried Yuri whom arms, he felt wrap around him for comfort.

“That’s alight.” Said Victor while placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Big Brother can fix that.”

Wanting to show Yuri that he wasn’t spiting lies and falsehood, Victor carefully led the youngster to the master bedroom. He made sure to be gently but effective as he changed the boy into a new diaper. All while repeatedly saying kind words and giving the young man a warm smile. 

Plus, Victor couldn’t stop himself when he blew a raspberry on Yuri’s exposed tummy. If only so he could hear the giggle coming from the youngster to let him know that he was indeed making the right choices. As Victor enjoyed being a caretaker to Yuri as it was like he had found a piece of him that had been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Big brother in Russian


	14. The World is Good for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things are with Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri since the youngest accepted being a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!!! 
> 
> Please remember that this is not beta. Any and all grammar error are my own. So please do not hesitate to let me know. ((I don't bite, I promise))
> 
> Thank again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Thank you Shanxhippy for helping me with finishing this story! I couldn't have done it without your wonderful opinions.

Yuuri Katsuki flopped down on the sofa with a soft thud while let out a sigh of relief at finally being home for the day. Dance class with Minako had been brute and each one of his muscles felt sore from all the barre work. It seemed to him, that she had decided to push them to the limit as a way to punish the three of them for not being at the studio in a few days.

Of course, when Minako had taken him aside to ask why they had been absent, Yuuri had to go with the same excuse from days earlier about Yuri being sick. He couldn’t explain the real reason to her about how Yuri refused to step into the classroom wearing a diaper as the boy had a complete tantrum about it to Victor and him. Which he completely understood as the older Russian’s jacket would not be allowed to be worn as hips needed to be visible to insure they moved properly during turns and such.

 

Yuuri was just about to grab his phone to check to see if he had any messages when he felt eyes upon him. Looking over in that direction, he found Yuri standing in the doorway and he sat up to give the youngster some room on the couch. As Yuuri figured that the young man might want to relax as well by watching some mindless television.

It was a bit of a surprised to Yuuri when Yuri snuggled up to him but he realized the boy’s day had been just as rough. Perhaps some downtime with him was needed to deal with everything. So, he just put an arm around the youngster and settled in to cuddle for a while.

He had assumed that they were going to discuss the harsh treatment which they had suffered today. Since Yuri as of lately had been talking to him during their breaks about things, sometimes odd topics like what his favorite snack was but it was all wonderful in his opinion. As to Yuuri, it showed that Yuri was trying to get to know him, like he was almost more than just a friend.

However, he should have realized that Yuri would go into a little headspace once they were home. It was just something he was still getting used to, even if it had been there all along. That when he looked back at certain moments with Yuri and him, he would find where the littleness had been.

“Yuri, don’t fall asleep on me.” Said Yuuri as he felt the boy’s head on his shoulder. “You’re wearing a pull-up.”

“Bol’shoy brat took me to the potty earlier.” Said a yawning young Russian to him.

“How long ago was that, Yuri.” Said Yuuri while wondering when that had been, perhaps when they were about to leave the studio.

Yuuri did recall having an extensive conversation with Minako-sensei as he waited for Yuri and Victor to finish getting ready to head home. Thus, he figured a trip to the bathroom would certainly explain things. Especially, to him on why it had taken the pair of Russians so long to put on street shoes and grab equipment bags. 

“He not going to answer you, lyubov moya.” He heard his fiancé say, whom he noticed was standing in front of the television blocking his view as he had been staring in space. 

“Yuri fell asleep on me, didn’t he?” Asked Yuuri as he watched Victor approaching the couch.

“He did.” Said the older Russian, give him a smile before careful picking up the snoozing young man. “I guess we’ll just have to put him to bed.” 

“I’ll grab the supplies then.” Said Yuuri softly while observing his fiancé movements toward Yuri’s room.

While walking toward the master’s bedroom, Yuuri had to admit that he enjoyed his time with little Yuri. For some reason, it brought the two of them closer, even if it had been only for a few minutes today. He knew that the youngster was growing more comfortable with him and that upon itself was a huge accomplishment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor Nikiforov felt like his arm was being jabbed with a sharp pen or at least that what it was in his dream. However, when he woke up, it turned out to be a slender finger poking him repeatedly instead. Which when Victor traced with his eyes from hand to arm, he found it led him to a person standing next to his side of the kind size bed in the master bedroom.

“Yurio?” Victor questioned as he looked around and realized Yuuri was still in bed, asleep.

“Yes.” came a whisper from the boy who seemed to be shaking to him.

“What wrong?” Asked Victor as he pulled back the covers to get up. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Victor didn’t get a reply back from the young man but knew his theory had to be correct. As the young Russian would cling to him and he could feel the drop of tears hitting his t-shirt. So, he gave Yuri a hug while trying to quiet the youngster’s whimpers with a soft shush.

 

Victor was sitting in his usual chair at the dining room table with Yuri next to him. He had decided after they had taken a detour to Yuri’s room for a quick diaper change, to make his remedy for feeling better after a nightmare. So, here they sat, sipping on hot chocolate with a hint of peppermint, his own special recipe that he had often used on such occasion like this.

“Do you want to tell me about your dream?” Asked Victor since he could tell Yuri was still upset. “It might help.”

“Beka found out about me being a little.” Said the boy quietly while not looking at him but the mug instead. “And he said nasty thing and told me that he hated me.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t be like that.” Said Victor placing his hand on the youngster’s that happened to be lying on the table. “If you did tell him.”

“No, he will think I’m a freak.” barked Yuri while he watched the boy jerk the hand away.

“If he did. Then Otabek is not a true friend.” Said Victor as he ruffled the young Russian’s hair. “Friends stick by you no matter what.”

“Just like Yuuri and you.” Said Yuri who scowled at him for ruining the boy’s braid as pieces fell out.

“No, we are family.” Said Victor while giving the boy a genuine smile. “I’m your big brother after all.”

“What about Yuuri?” Questioned the boy before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

“He is your big brother as well. I think Oniisan(1) would be a good name for him.” Said Victor as he moved a strand of hair from Yuri’s face. “And you are the little one of course, malen’kiy brat (2).”

“Fine, whatever.” Said the young man with a frown before he caught a quick glance of a smiling as the young man resumed drinking.

Victor couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness inside of him at that small yet monumental grin. Since he knew Yuri was similar to him, that once upon a time there had been an ice hardened heart. One which made the boy live in a numb state to get through the days, just like he had for years. 

However, Victor knew what had saved the both of them and that person happened to be sleeping at the moment, Yuuri. The compassion from the brunette had helped thaw their stone-cold hearts. Of course, it wasn’t until they learned to be there for each other that their hearts started truly beating again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later.

Yuri Plisetsky had just finished packing for Nationals which was a bit more than his usual backpack and rolling suitcase. He had to make sure certain other items came along on the trip. Like his Potya look-alike stuffed cat. In his mind, it was too soft and cuddly to be left alone for a whole week as the creature might get lonely without being held by him.

Plus, he knew Victor was going to be reviewing his luggage before they left anyways. So, there was no reason for him to not put things that he figured were going to end up in one of his bags anyways. The reason Yuri decided it was just easier to have required items already there, then to have an argument about them later.

 

After Yuri placed his gear in a location where he would find it easily at the crack of dawn, did he permitted himself to slip into his little mindset. This afternoon was a well-deserved time off from his hectic schedule and he wanted to use his free time in the best way possible. Especially since, Yuri had a feeling that tomorrow would like always, be chaotic with all the traveling and such. 

Of course, just before Yuri could allowed himself to go too deep, he remembered one important. As Yuri had forgotten that he was wearing regular underwear at the moment. It had been one of his goals to achieve before the trip to Nationals. However, his little side favored pull-ups and he knew that was an essential item. 

Thus, he went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him to quickly fix his issue. As Victor and Yuuri had given him some flexibility when it came to the absorbent undergarment when at home. It was to give him the opportunity to decide whether he felt like being little or big on any particular day.

 

Once, he was set with his preferred underwear on, Yuri went in search for his favorite person to sit on the couch with. Since he could hear the sound of the television and the laugh of a certain brunette. Especially as Yuri like snuggling with Yuuri the most as the shorter man was warm and seemed to wear the coziest of clothes. 

Plus, he knew Victor or Yuuri wouldn’t be mad at him for being little at the moment. After all, they hadn’t abandon him, instead rising to the occasion. As it seemed to Yuri, that they didn’t regretting losing time from their busy schedules to take care of his needs. If anything, it appeared to Yuri, like they enjoyed helping him even with the most ordinary things.

“Hey Yuri.” Said Yuuri who moved over to give him access to the sofa. “We just started watching a movie.”

“Hello, my little kotyonok” Said Victor as the older Russian welcomed him to the couch with opened arms. 

This part, he quite relished in, as it wasn’t just the affection he treasured from Victor and Yuuri but the companionship as well. He understood while taking a seat on the couch in-between the two of them, how lonely his world had been before. Yes, there had been people to hang out with but never like this. As the sensation of what agape felt like to him stuck Yuri, almost similar to when he was with his grandfather.

Thus, Yuri realized there was more to him than just a winning athlete on the ice or punk Russian that his reputation was known as. Since he decided that even with the gold he won at the Grand Prix, it was just a color. Even with the shiny yellow medal in his possession, it didn’t match the wonderfulness that he had in his heart with these two amazing people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Older Brother in Japanese or at least that is what my translator said.   
> (2) little brother in Russian
> 
>  
> 
> Next Time: Silver is Just an Element!


End file.
